Bloodlust
by mcmahon3908
Summary: A new vampire joins the Cullens and she has a long journey ahead. Kate has power and lots of it. And while power is good, it can lead to huge problems. I STINK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I do not own Twilight. A brilliant author does.

Chapter 1

I didn't move, didn't breathe, and didn't blink. The burning in my throat was too strong to notice that I wasn't doing well with keeping up the human façade. Just at that moment a particularly sweet smelling blonde girl walked by our table and venom welled in my mouth. My muscles bunched and I was about to lose it when Edward kicked my chair. "Sorry" I muttered. Bella squeezed my hand sympathetically. She should be having as much trouble as I was I mean she was just a year older then me. Yet she had some weird self control thing that while it hurt to be around humans she could control herself. I on the other hand was going crazy! I wanted to leap out of my chair and "dine" on the humans in this room. Rosalie who was sitting to my left grasped my forearm tightly. I snagged Edwards mind reading ability and scanned the thoughts of my siblings. See in my human life I could watch people and mimic their talents. So now as a vampire I can take other vampires mental abilities. Like Alice's future seeing ability or Bella's mental shield. I can't take physical abilities like extra strength, beauty, or speed. Anyway I scanned the thoughts of the people sitting at the table. All of them revolved around me, of course! Rose's thoughts had a motherly and protective tone to them Oh my poor baby. She's hurting. I should have never let her come today. Emmett's thoughts were focused not on my pain but on the wrestling match he was planning. Emmett was still sore he had lost to me even though I am technically a newborn. Jasper was sympathizing with me because even though he was older he had tasted human blood. I know how she feels. Poor kid I wonder if she'll snap. That thought brought my thirst to the forefront of my mind though it was always there. I scanned the room with my nose smelling a delicious young male boy. I took a breath through my nose and went back to scanning the table. Bella's thoughts were, well, unreadable. Edward can't read her thoughts, so neither can I but I could tell by the wary glances she gave me that she was worried I would… snap but, currently I was under control. Alice was looking into the near future to make sure that I was going to be ok. I looked with her into the future and saw a girl would sit next to me in English and I would almost lose it but I wouldn't. So I would be fine, maybe. Good, I felt slight reassurance, I mean I could always trust Alice, right, unless I changed my descions? By the looks I was getting from Jake he was concerned about Nessie's safety around me but I could never hurt her. She had me wrapped around her finger. When I looked into Nessie's milky brown eyes and saw the sadness and concern there I knew I would be fine if not for my entire family but for this one girl. I thought back to the day I was transformed.

I had known the Cullens for a small amount of time. Apparently they were staying with family for a few years up where I was from, Denali, and I knew the people they were staying with. Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar. I knew Carmen quite well as she was my tutor for school. I got to know Doctor Carlisle for he was my mother's doctor and when she died the entire Cullen family came to the funeral. Then one night I was in the car with my dad and a tree fell on our car. We were rushed to the hospital and I knew my father was dead. I laid in bed for days but Carlisle knew that I wouldn't make it so he turned me. I burned for three days and it was like nothing I had ever felt. I felt, I felt, there aren't words to describe the absolute pain and burning I went through. When I awoke I was glorious. I was strong, and fast, and beautiful. I loved my family to death and would do anything for them. Rosalie sort of took on a mothering roll but Esme was a true mother to me. Nessie and I were very close and she would go on hunting trips with me and she taught me to play 3 different instruments. Alice and I shared a love of fashion but mine was not nearly as strong as hers. Emmett and I both had a competitive edge and would wrestle in the backyard, which really made Esme mad. Carlisle and I would talk about medicine because after my mother died I wanted to know how to save people. Even though I wouldn't be able to get past the bloodlust. Edward and I would talk music and cars and a bunch of different things that we both loved. Bella and I would cook for Nessie and run around like crazy because we both loved being vampires. Soon we found out about my unique power. One day I wished I could read minds like Edward and then I could. Later on we figured out I could do that with all mental powers. So then I was Katherine Cullen, Kate for short, like Kate from the Denali clan. Yet instead of straight blonde hair I had wavy brown hair like Bella's. So now I was Kate Cullen and I was happy. Except for the fact that I couldn't go to school. So I managed to convince everyone that I was doing well enough that I could handle myself at school. Yet here I was having difficulty, I should have just stayed home and waited, but no. I was here, but I knew I could do it. I would prove myself right and show even myself that I could do it.

It was Alice who pulled me out of my thoughts.

"We're going to be late"

"Ok I'm coming."

I dumped my uneaten food off my tray and parted with my family. I walked to my English class deciding to go rather then ditching. I walked slowly- even slower then normal humans- preparing for the inevitable.

Well? How was it? Rate and review and I'll keep going? Give suggestions please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 2

I walked into the classroom literally three seconds before the bell. I scanned the room -without breathing -and saw her two rows back on the right. She was a red head with blonde freckles and cute plump cheeks. She was pale with a slight blush - which I did my best to ignore - and an angular nose. The only thing that seemed out of place where her eyes which were a striking silver. They were looking around nervously scanning the room for someone. Then someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Hi I'm Todd, and may I ask who you are?" I turned around to see a sandy shaggy haired boy staring at me with strikingly blue eyes.

" Um my name is um, Kate." I said before sucking in a quick and painful breath.

" Ah Kate. Nice to meet you! Where are you sitting because I can show you to your seat."

" Thanks, but I already know where it is." With that I skittered to my seat before he could drag me into a long and dull conversation that would just cause me pain. I was used to getting attention from my male piers but usually this just caused me pain and them embarrassment when they saw I wasn't interested. I sat next to the red headed girl and prepared myself for the long hour ahead of me. The girl stared hesitantly at me, and then longingly at the boy I had just had a conversation with. So that's who she was looking for. She must like him. She looked over at me out of the corner of her eye and blushed slightly as she noticed I was watching. I looked at the delicious pooling of blood and knew that I was in for one hell of a class.

Bella's P.O.V

I sat next to Edward in Chemistry, my mind racing as I thought of four different things at once. First and foremost I thought about Kate. I wondered how she was doing and if she was ok. I also feared slightly for the human girl. I knew in my heart that Kate wouldn't do anything but at the same time she is so much stronger and it wouldn't take much to kill that girl. The second thing I was thinking about was Nessie. I knew Jake was with her, but she hadn't been aloud around other kids, or into a school for that matter because she aged so quickly. Now I was concerned if kids were being nice and how she was handling her teachers and schoolwork. I had butterflies in my stomach even though vampires don't really get butterflies. The third thing on my mind was Edward. Although he always seemed to be on my mind what with all the room in my head. He looked perfect and glorious while sitting next to me. His eyes were trained on me and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I gave him my own smile back and stared deep into his topaz eyes. Eyes that matched mine after months of changing, my eyes had gone from bright red to a golden-topaz color. Yet while I was staring into my husband's eyes I still had room to think about the two other things and the fourth. Thirst. It wasn't as bad as a normal newborn vampire's thirst as I had witnessed first hand with Kate. Yet it still bothered me when a human entered the room. I still had an urge to feed on humans. Especially with so many humans in the room. Edward had to restrain me a couple of times but now I felt better. I knew I could face any issue and any problem as long as I had Edward right beside me.

Kate's P.O.V

It had only been fifteen minutes and I was dying. Sure the girl next to me didn't smell that much more delicious then other humans, and after hearing Edwards thoughts she smelt nothing like what Bella smelt to Edward, nevertheless I had never been so close to a human before. See in all my other classes we either sat alone or my partners tended to lean away as some unknown instinct of theirs told them I was dangerous. This girl on the other hand seemed to lack that instinct and was practically sitting on my lap. She stared at me as if I had two heads while still seeming to marvel at my beauty. Why did she do this? Didn't her instincts tell her not to? Luckily I had only had needed to take two breathes in the last fifteen-no wait twenty- minutes. Yet they were tortures breathes. I sat there not making eye contact with the girl and staring ahead. Out of my prerpherial vision I saw Todd staring at me. I smiled slightly that he hadn't caught on that I wasn't interested. Then I heard a small voice next to me say "H-Hello. My n-n-name is S-Sam. U-Um and yours is?" I took in a scorching breath and replied in a very steady voice "Kate." She seemed to flinch slightly when she heard my voice. What an odd reaction considering my voice usually makes humans relax not get more nervous. "O-oh. Nice to m-m-meet you."

"Yes and it's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I prayed that she wouldn't make more conversation because I was out of breath. Thankfully though the girl shifted her body slightly away from me and didn't speak another word. We sat silently for thirty minutes until I heard the girl, Sam, speak up. "S-so did you just move here." I took in a scorching breath again and slowly replied. "No. My mother and father died and Dr. Cullen adopted me."

"Oh, I know them. Quite well in fact, Carlisle was my doctor and I do believe my mother had a crush on him." She had a smirk on her face as she recalled the event

"Very nice." I wondered why Carlisle made her so comfortable. Then again everyone felt safe in Carlisle's hands.

There were only two minutes to the bell and I could barely contain myself. Yet I made myself promise that I wouldn't rush out at the sound of the bell. This would only add fuel to the flames. Mr. Hunter was going on and on but it wasn't anything I didn't know. When you're a vampire you have a lot of free time and I had taught myself many things during my down time. Only forty-five seconds left, I would make it! "You know we're having a big party down at La Push. Kind of a tradition, we go surfing and things like that. Maybe you could come and bring your siblings too." Sam said. This was a question I was unprepared for. I mean this girl was reading my signals all wrong. The treaty was broken when Bella was turned so while it wasn't custom for vampires to visit a quick trip is fine. As long as there's a werewolf nearby. Taking into account her smell and the fact that it sounded boring to me I politely declined. The girl seemed hurt but not surprised I guess she knew the Cullens well enough to know we didn't usually attend social gatherings. The bell rang and I gathered my things slowly enough that it didn't seem odd but quickly enough to get the hell out of there. "Bye." I muttered and rushed out, good thing to because Todd was going to offer to walk me to my car. As I was speeding down the hall Rose joined me and linked my arm with hers part comforting me and part slowing me down because I was going just a little to fast. "How did it go?" she asked

"Fine, but it was close."

"You did well hun, don't worry about it."

Rose was always protective of me, so I wasn't surprised when she squeezed my shoulder and patted my hair. We were soon joined by Emmett who punched me in the shoulder then kissed Rose. A little ache pinged in my chest because I longed for that. For someone to look at me like he looked at Rose and Edward at Bella and Jazz at Alice. Speaking of Alice, she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her hand around my waist.

"I knew you'd be fine, didn't i?"

"Well that made one of us" I replied.

"You were amazing" Rose interjected.

"Ha I've seen better" Emmett scoffed.

"SHUT UP EMMETT" We all screamed. Causing Emmett to look sheepishly at the ground and us to all burst out laughing. Trust a group of vampires to make me feel better. We soon reached the parking lot where Edward, Jasper, Bella, Nessie, and Jake stood by our group of cars. Due to the recent additions to the Cullen carpool we needed to take more cars to school. The entire group burst into smiles and Ness came and hugged me tight.

"How was your first day?" I asked

"Great! I love high school! Everyone's so nice!" That was really no surprise since everyone loves Ness and it also helps that she's gorgeous. Of course she was an adorable kid but she'd gotten even more beautiful as she grew. Her face lost it's chubbiness, her hair grew framed her face, she had a killer body and of course she had Bella's eyes.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good but not as good as yours." She chuckled and walked back to Jake and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His cheeks turned a faint pink and he grabbed her hand. They had started dating 3 months ago and of course it was going well, they were perfect. Without saying anything everyone stared climbing into their respective vehicles. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jazz into the Volvo and Rose and Em into her M3. Ness and I stood outside while Jake hopped on his bike. Nessie quickly leaned down to Bells and stared her usual complaining.

"Mom, can I please ride Jake's motorcycle, please?'

"Absolutely not those things are dangerous." I smiled to myself and flashed a look at Jake because we both knew Bella had ridden his bike many times.

"WHY NOT?"

"You heard me Reneesme get in the car."

"But mom…"

"NOW!"

With that Nessie sighed and hopped in the car while I jumped on Jake's bike. As we sped off I couldn't help but think of the time Jake and I had dated. It had been when Nessie was still little and I had just moved here. Jake was quite rude to me at first being that I was vampire but he quickly warmed up to me and we went out a few times. It hadn't worked out but we were still best friends and we had fun. I still caught him thinking about it sometimes, like now. We were silent the whole ride but it was a comfortable silence. When we reached the house I hopped of the bike just as everyone else got out. Then I smelt something off, in the air and instinctively I got in a crouch as did everyone else. Jake burst into werewolf form and got in front of Ness. Then a figure emerged from the shadows and a growl escaped my lips.

Staring me straight in the eyes were the blood-red eyes of another vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Twilight… In my imagination**

Something was wrong. Scratch that, something was very wrong. It was eight against one, nine if you counted Ness, which no one did. Eight against one and this guy wasn't heading for the hills? I let out another warning growl as did Emmett and Jazz. Then the stranger did the craziest thing I'd ever seen. He smirked. I was shocked, disgusted, I mean who did this guy think he was. Just as I was about to let my body uncoil and end this stranger's life, Carlisle was standing beside him.

"We will have none of this," He stated simply.

"But Carlisle-" Edward interrupted.

"But nothing, why don't you all come into the house and we can talk." With that he walked inside without another word.

The stranger smirked again and sauntered back into the house with Carlisle. I realized that I was still in my crouching stance and instantly straightened, following the rest of the group into the house. We all gathered around the dining room table and took our usual spots, with Jake standing behind Nessie. I always sat right between Rose and Alice; I had taken Edward's place as the awkward single one. The stranger nodded to Carlisle and stood at the head of the table, assessing each one of us with his cherry colored eyes.

He took a deep breath and then spoke, "My name is Jason, and I am a former member of the Volturi guard."

This caused several hisses to be let loose and even a menacing growl from none other than kind, even-tempered Bella. I had heard many stories about the Volturi once I entered this family. In fact it was the first thing I was educated on when I had the thirst under control. The way they had been described; they were cruel, cold, calculating, and utterly powerful.

Jason looked around the room once more and continued, "I was recently "created" because Aro saw potential in me as a human."

I instantly started scanning his mind, looking for clues as to what he could be referring to and was shocked at what I found. Jason had the power of telekinesis, and he was damn powerful. I instantly began to tap into his abilities, and felt it flood through my veins. It felt good and yet, horribly wrong. If he had this much power, who knew what he was capable of? I instantly felt a wave of calm rush over me and, for the first time, I was grateful for Jasper's control of my emotions. I flashed him a small smile and turned my attention back to Jason.

"After I was turned, I resided with the Volturi for almost a year. But, something was always… wrong. I didn't trust them, didn't feel at home. They talked about you a lot. Let's just say," he stopped and smiled before continuing, "they clearly don't like you all very much. Anyways, I became fascinated with you all and your lifestyle. So, I decided I would come out here, and, well, check it out," he paused before continuing, "So, here I am. I just want you all to accept me."

We all paused, taking his words in. Then Carlisle spoke,

"Well, I don't see why we can't let him join the family."

"Because it's utterly ridiculous" Edward interjected.

"Seriously Carlisle, you cant be so crazy as to let him in" Emmett agreed.

"Now hold on kids, Carlisle is right, we need to be accepting of him and his situation" Esme interjected.

"I'm not letting that freak near Ness" Jake interrupted.

Things went on like this for a while longer, with people interjecting their various thoughts and objections until I reached my boiling point.

"Enough!" That gained everyone's attention. "Carlisle you said it yourself, the Volturi are not to be trusted. HE is not to be trusted. Now are you suggesting that we allow him into our home? No, even I know that would be the most idiotic thing we could do. So, I suggest we get rid of him and move on with our lives" I sat down in a huff and stared expectantly at the group.

"They know about you" Jason stated without looking up.

"What" I questioned.

"They know about you. Who you are. What you can do. They don't like it, and they're gonna come after you. I'm your only chance kid."

I sat and pondered this for a little while. The Volturi, the most powerful vampires in the world were coming after me.

_Oh shit. _

After the uproar that followed the news, things got unusually crazy around the Cullen house. Jacob walked Nessie back to her house, while the rest of us discussed what would happen in the months to come.

"We should call in reinforcements, like we did with Ness" Bella suggested.

"And this time we wont let them escape" Emmett interrupted.  
"No, we've asked too much of them already" Jasper stated.

"The point is that we will keep her safe" Esme added.

"Enough! You all are the most neurotic vampires I have ever seen. They wont go for her for months, maybe a year. They know I'm here and they know that you all will kick their asses. They'll pace themselves, they're not stupid."

"He's right, we shouldn't make any hasty decisions. Why don't we all "sleep" on it? We can reconvene in the morning" Carlisle finished off the conversation, than disappeared into his office.

Slowly but surely everyone else dispersed to his or her respective places. Bella and Edward headed to their cottage, Alice and Jasper went off to go on a small hunting trip, and Rose and Em disappeared up to their room leaving me, Jason, and Jake standing in the dining room.

"Well", Jason began, "This isn't awkward at all. I guess I'll head up to bed."

Before he could take a step towards the stairs, I was there, blocking him.

"You're not going anywhere," I growled.

"Woah, woah, woah, kid. All right, I can take a hint. I'll sleep outside."

I scanned his mind to make sure he wasn't lying; thank god Edward was close enough that I could use his power.

_Jesus Christ, someone's bitter. Wonder what the hell her problem is. Though I guess she is sorta cute. _

Okay I did not need to hear that, I quickly got out of his way and to the opposite side of the room. Jason disappeared out the back door, leaving Jake and me.

"Hey Kate, lets take a walk."

I nodded my head, headed for the door and immediately took off running, knowing where we were going. Anytime a new vampire came within 100 miles of Forks and planned on staying, the wolf pack had to be notified. I had gone before them about 3 months ago, once the thirst was under control but they'd known about my immortal existence since I was born. I don't know why Jake asked me to come but I wouldn't object. The wolves fascinated me, everything about them. I kept running until I reached the usual spot. Jake shifted back into human form and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think it'd be better if I was human, you should know what's going on."

That's right, Edward was to far away to feed off of him. I was going in blind. I took a deep breath and followed Jake into the clearing, awaiting the arrival of the wolves.

One by one, they all filed in. First Sam then Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, and a bunch of others who I hadn't met yet.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked.

"Who's Seth?" I asked.

Jacob nodded then turned to me, "Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. He's coming, he was over at Charlie's with Leah's mom."

_Seth Clearwater. Why did that name sound so familiar?_

I shook my head of the thought and turned back to Jacob who was addressing the pack.

"There is a new vampire residing at the Cullen's" Jacob paused, before continuing, "He used to belong to the Volturi."

This earned a lot of growls from the pack; apparently the Cullens weren't the only ones who despised them.

"I don't know" Jake addressed Sam.

"Don't know what?" I asked.

"He wants to know if Jason can be trusted" he paused and looked at Sam before turning to me, "He wants to know if you trust him."

I looked at Sam, we weren't exactly friends but, I respected him and he respected me. I turned towards him and answered very plainly

"No."

There were a few barks and yips coming from the wolves, until they all calmed down and appeared to turn towards a part of the forest to the right of us.

"Seth is here." Jake whispered before a huge sandy colored wolf burst through the clearing. Even in wolf form he seemed gangly and looked as if he had a big dopey smile on his face. He turned towards Jake and then seemed to notice me. His eyes went wide and he started to shift into human form.

"Kate?"

Suddenly I knew why the name Seth Clearwater was so familiar.

He was my ex-boyfriend.

**Well? What'd y'all think? R&R please. I'm also really looking for ideas, so inbox me! In case y'all couldn't tell, my writing has changed a bit. **


	4. AN

PLEASE READ

Hey guys it's KC. I know that we all HATE authors' notes, and I vowed never to do one but, I feel obligated now. I really love doing this story and everything but, I need some support. If y'all could PLEASE review whether you like the story or not. Even if it's just one word, it gives me the motivation to keep going! I'm also super open to ideas if y'all have them! Thank you sooooo much guys! You're the reason I put these up!


End file.
